


Dulce et Salis

by Sage_Grey



Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Confession, Confusion, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_Grey/pseuds/Sage_Grey
Summary: While staying in Lestallum, the boys go out and about while Ignis stays home to cook. However, Noctis comes back early, seemingly affected by something...
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 25





	Dulce et Salis

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! So this was actually based on a dream I had... I know, crazy. If it doesn't make much sense, that's probably why lol Anyways, enjoy! ❤

Nighttime fell over Lestallum and despite the late hour, there were people still scattered about the small Oceanside town. Now with four well-renown hunters in the area, the people buzzed with excitement. 

Ignis was left in the hotel room by his three companions. Gladio and Prompto had left not long ago for a hunt to earn some extra gil to cover the stay and Noctis had decided to take a walk on his own. At night, the place really came alive. He couldn’t really blame him for wanting to escape for a while. 

After taking inventory, the slender brunette entered the kitchen and quickly came up with a hearty recipe the four of them would enjoy. He doesn’t get too far in before the door opens then shuts with some force. The strategist glances over to see Noctis’ figure in the doorway. 

“Ah, Noct. How was your walk?” He returns to slicing the tomato in front of him. “Dinner will be prepared shortly. Much later than I expected, but happening nonetheless.” 

The prince’s mouth twitches and he summons small daggers to his hands. He doesn’t say a word as he launches himself at his advisor. 

Luckily, Ignis is quick. He crosses the kitchen knife with the blades just inches from his face and looks up at Noct with a bewildered look. “Bloody hell, Noct!” The boy lets out an aggravated yell as he’s pushed off and Ignis quickly sets a pot on a different burner before glaring down at the other. “What in the Gods names do you think you’re doing?!” 

“You did this!!” The prince yells, much too loud for the late hour. 

“Lower your voice! What are you going on about?!” He searches his face before noticing his friend’s eyes. The glint in them and the way the prince was slightly swaying on his feet indicated he’d been Confused. “I see. You’re a touch dazed.” Ignis tries explaining and sets the knife down, guiding the prince to a chair at the table. “Just sit and try to relax while I find the smelling salts.” 

Noctis wills the daggers away as he sits and that satisfies Ignis enough to take his eye off him to look through their curatives. They were stacked neatly and organized just how he had packed them so it took him no time picking out the smelling salts. “This will make things a little clearer.” He states, bringing it over. 

However, upon seeing the small casing, Noct stands and wills his weapons back to his hands. “You aren’t spraying me with any more of that shit.” 

“Take it easy, this is just medicine. It won’t hurt you.” The brunette tries soothing him. 

Noct only tilts his daggers as a reminder. “Don’t come any closer!” 

“For the Gods’ sake-“ The strategist begins. Then the prince was on him, knocking the curative out of his hand, knife held to his throat. 

“Step back.” He commands. The advisor only nods his head, obeying. Noctis backs him into the room in front of him, not taking his eyes off Ignis as he ushers him backwards. Keeping his hands up in surrender, the brunette sits as the backs of his knees hit one of the beds. He watches the prince’s movements with critical eyes. “Sit back. And take your clothes off.”

“Highness, that is highly inappropria-“ 

“Just do it!” He snarls, tilting the dagger again as a threat. 

Ignis slowly does as he’s ordered. He scoots back to the center of the bed and begins to unbutton his shirt and pull it out of his dress pants. Once almost fully unbuttoned, the prince nudges him. “Hurry up.”

“Patience.” He fully works the shirt off his torso then moves his hands to his pants. 

The future King lets out an impatient sigh and takes over, quickly undoing him and yanking the rest of the clothes off his body. The brunette only sits, waiting for the next instruction as the prince takes in his unprecedented body. Not a moment later, the daggers fade from existence and Noctis begins shedding his own clothes. 

“Highness, you really are not in the right mind t-“ His words are cut off as the boy’s hand curls around his neck. Kneeling onto the bed over his advisor, the prince pushes him into the mattress as he positions himself over him. 

“Silence.” 

The assertive tone in the other’s voice sends a shiver down Ignis’ spine. He was suddenly aware of the prince between his legs, his hips pressed against his own. And, much to Ignis’ confusion, already hard. 

Rather than try and compromise with him, Ignis allows him to fit a pillow beneath his hips. Before long, Noct had Ignis’ body very roughly prepared and open enough to introduce his dick. 

Wincing, the strategist hisses as Noct’s length opens him up. “Ah...!” His thighs squeeze around the prince’s hips as his fingers curl around the comforter and he grits his teeth. “Gh...” 

Upon entering the other man’s body, Noct’s eyes flutter slightly as he sinks further in. “Mnh...” Ignis’ small noises made him return to his thoughts and he focus in on his face. 

As his eyes meet Noct’s, Ignis feels a sudden shyness. The burn of his King’s length forcing him open was enough to cause an adrenaline rush, and soon enough he realizes that he’s shaking. He found it absolutely exhilarating. 

The brunette opens his mouth to speak yet Noct cuts him off with a growl and bares his teeth. “I told you to shut up.” 

Ignis presses his lips together and that seems to satisfy the crazed prince for the time being. Then, Noct began moving. Slow at first, as to test the waters. His advisor only lied still, allowing it. It was only until Noct had begun to thrust his hips with more force that Ignis couldn’t hold back anymore. Noctis thrusted and Ignis’ head tilted back, letting out a low moan. Again, and he was whimpering. “Oh, hell...” 

Suddenly the prince’s hands were back at his throat. Only this time he was gripping hard, purposefully closing off Ignis’ airways. 

“N-Noct!” Ignis gasps, clawing at the prince’s hands around his throat. His body defies him and arches off the bed as his head swarms. He could feel himself become light headed as Noct cut off most of his breathing. This wasn’t good yet he was finding, much to his dismay, that he was enjoying himself. 

The advisor lets out another strangled groan as the other’s hips snap into place. Scratch marks began to appear in large red streaks on the prince’s arms from Ignis’ struggle and the physical trophy only seemed to fuel Noct’s determination more. 

Much to Noctis’ credit, he had been watching his victim’s reactions closely and decided it was time. He slowly rolls his hips in just a certain way then Ignis comes undone, squirming underneath him. His pretty head lolls back and his hips arch upwards to meet Noct’s, letting out a choking shout as his fingernails dig harsher marks into the prince’s arms. Pleased, he does it again, then once more, and Ignis comes. 

The loud yell forced from the man’s throat was enough to push Noct towards his edge. In a few more hard thrusts, he climaxes, his spine arcing and his head tilted back. “A-hah!” 

Both of them lay panting and attempting to catch their breath. Ignis, with his glasses askew, slowly regaining his grip on the world and Noct, leaning over the other as he tries and keeps his eyes open. 

After reclaiming his senses, the brunette slips out from underneath the young king and begins cleaning up after their mess. “Well, I daresay that was completely bizarre...”

The other, however, slips under the covers and becomes dead the world. The advisor only sighs and surrenders himself to a shower and comfortable clothes before returning to the kitchen to continue where he left off on dinner. 

Not too much later, the door to the room opens once again. Prompto hurries into the room to flop down into the couch as Gladio closes the door behind him and kicks his boots off. “Ah! I could fall asleep right here.” 

“You will eat first.” Ignis gives him no indication to argue. 

“Where’s Princess?” Gladio rumbles as he comes over to check the advisor’s cooking. 

“He’s asleep.” He’s silent for a moment before adding, “I believe he was attacked.” 

“What?!” Prompto’s blonde head shot up. 

“What do you mean ‘attacked’?” Gladio’s brow furrows. “What happened?” 

“Ease yourselves, Noct is fine.” He continues as he whips up plates. “He came back Confused and attempted to attack me. I couldn’t get him to scent the smelling salts we had.” 

“So... what did you do?” Prompto asks, fully sitting up now. 

“I followed his orders until he dozed off.” To avoid the question he knew would be following, he sets the dishes on the table. “Please come and eat while I make an attempt at waking him.” 

Gladiolus and Prompto take their places at the table and Ignis returns to the bedroom after picking up the small can of salts. It was better to be prepared if he was still affected when he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> This was another I technically didn't finish... But the dream ended there! I-It wasn't my fault! Blame my neighbor's vacuum 😒


End file.
